


Two Nikiforovs Are Better Than None At All

by maddidarlingg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And nikiforov twins get my blood pumping, But i blame twitter, Ivans a made up character, M/M, Not about yuuri and victor., fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddidarlingg/pseuds/maddidarlingg
Summary: Yuuri is confused, Ivan is the sweetest thing ever, and Victor is a forgetful moron.





	

"WHAT THE HELL?"  
A bunch of faces turned in the airport toward the loud shout in the lobby.  
"Heh heh.. Uh, Yuuri? This is.. my brother. Ivan." A sheepish smile creeps onto Victor's face as his eyes squint as he rubs the back of his head nervously.  
Next to him, an almost identical man with a huge smile on his face squeaks. "Oh God I finally get to meet the man my baby brother has gushed to me about for months and mon-"  
"Who are you calling baby?"  
"Well I AM 15 minutes older than you!"  
"I'm still taller!"  
"Well I-"  
Yuuri tunes them out. Eyes wide, he can't focus on either man standing before him, but he really tries.  
Victor's body double-twin. Victor's t w i n is not what he was expecting when Victor told him he had a surprise waiting for when he landed. He's been engaged to this man for almost 2 years, known him for a little longer than that, idolized him his entire life yet he didn't know his husband to be had a twin brother.  
They are almost identical. Silver hair, same mannerisms, facial expressions, build, and eyes, but that's where it starts to differ. Ivan has glasses, similar to his own pair, but it looks like there is paint smudged all along the frame of them, but not intentional. His freckles are more prominent than Victor's, covering most of his nose and cheeks. His hair parts on the same side sure, but it's about 10 inches longer than Victor's, but Yuuri can't quite tell exactly how much longer because it's in a messy ponytail. Oh, and his right ear is covered in piercings. He wears a very floppy scarf, fingerless gloves, and combat boots. His shirt underneath his army green denim-like jacket is grey, but you can see faint colorful stains covering it, as if after going through a million washes the source of the stains will never fully go away. A vast contrast to Victor's polished look. It's like gazing into a whacky mirror.  
"Yuuri? Yuuuuuuurrrri? Are you okay?" He focuses his eyes again to see Victor's face very close to his, nose touching nose and a pout on his fiancé's lips.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay just. I can't-I dont-" He sighs and a chuckle comes from behind Victor.  
"Vitya, give him some air! Can't you imagine how strange this is to him? I remember the look on Yakov's face when he met me for the first time, 3 years after he started coaching you. You haven't learned have you?" Yuuri is taken back by the almost similar tone of voice Ivan has compared to Victors. It's a little higher in pitch sure, but it's soft and warm just like his brothers. He sees another similar feature, Victor's smile, sitting on the strangers face as he holds out his hand. "I'm sorry for him, but you must know how he is. If it wasn't attached he would most likely misplace his head while looking for something else he forgot about. I don't take it personally anymore, we're so far away from each other now a days with his constant travelling that even I forget I have a doppelganger in this world. I'm Ivan Nikiforov, artist and designer extraordinaire-is what I like to call myself, but you can just call me Ivan."  
Meeting his own hand with the twin, Yuuri shakes it laughing softly. "I guess you're right. He can be very forgetful can't he?"  
"Hey I'm right here ya know!"  
"Yes yes we know, we couldn't ever forget that Vitya, but do you know where we are?"  
"Of course I do, we're at the airport Iva-HEY that's not funny!"  
Yuuri rolls his eyes as he grabs his bag, watching the two brothers bicker the entire way to the car. They may look similar and sound similar, but the Nikiforov twins are what seem to be the perfect duo, yin and yang, and Yuri is excited to get to know his brother-in-law to be.


End file.
